Candy Porn
by BoredScientist
Summary: Veronica goes to the store to pick up some basics, gets distracted by the candy counter, and runs into lamb. Smut and Snark ensue.


**Fic: Candy Porn**  
Pairings: Veronica/Lamb  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: ~3000 words  
Rating: NC-17, for adult themes and gratuitous sexy times.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish my sex life was this good.

CANDY PORN

Veronica had hoped that her trip to the convenience store would be uneventful. Get in, buy some shampoo, some razors, and some dish soap. Not so hard, right? In fact, she would have been out in no time if she hadn't stopped to mull over that candy purchase. Candy Corn or Junior Mints. Hmmm, it was a matter of seasons, really. What, with the minty flavor Junior Mints said winter. But Candy Corn, that was fall…Halloween specifically… not to mention the store had a stock of it because she was probably one of ten people in existence that ate it year round. Okay, decision made: Candy Corn… and her dad hated it and he wouldn't steal them, that was definitely a plus. Right, Candy Corn.

She turned around and noticed a very cute denim-clad butt bent down mulling over the gum selection. She starred rather unabashedly as she walked to the check out line. Gah, as he stood up she recognized him looking far better than he ever should be allowed to out of uniform. The former bane of her existence: Sheriff Don Lamb. After working somewhat harmoniously together on some cases, the last few years had downgraded him to a thorn in her side, sometimes even just an unpleasant nuisance, but still, he wasn't necessarily someone she wanted to be checking out at the local Sac 'n Pac.

"Well, well, Veronica Mars…"

"Hi there, Deputy."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sheriff?"

"Well, when you start solving cases without my help, I'll be sure to change my greeting."

He chose to ignore her taunt and poke around her basket instead. She laughed when he smirked and held up her packet of razors. "Mars shaves with a Venus."

"Yes, yes, and I live in Neptune." She rolled her eyes.

"And what's that fancy car you drive… oh right, I remember."

"Hardy Har, enough with the Solar System jokes. Stop it before I do to you what the IAU did to Pluto."

"You're going to discredit me as a planet?"

"Wow, impressive, Deputy, I wouldn't have thought that you kept up on celestial affairs."

"On what-now? Wait, Wait, let's see, what planet am I missing?" he put his hand to his chin to mock thoughtfulness, "Uranus?"

"Oh, and there's the Lamb wit I've come to know and love." She snatched the razors from him and he continued to rifle around in her basket. She hoped the line would start moving, but apparently the woman at the register was trying to pay with a check… people still paid with checks? Get a debit card, lady, it's the future!

"What do we have here? Candy Corn? Really? I thought I was the only person in Neptune who ate this stuff when it wasn't Halloween." Shit, she hated when he proved they had things in common.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? My dentist is really cute and I'm trying to get a rush order on some cavities." She pulled the packet of candy out of his hand regretting her decision to forgo the Junior Mints.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for the Dentist type, Mars." He practically purred that at her.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you know a whole lot about my type." She rolled her eyes at him again.

"From past experience, I'd say your type is poor little rich boys who think that they're men and have no idea what you really need." He leaned much closer than was necessary and Veronica breathed in sharply as he snapped his gum. She couldn't help but notice how absolutely delicious he smelled. Something classy but manly, maybe polo… She liked that his cologne probably didn't cost more than the gross national product of some third world countries. Truthfully, she had outgrown the rich boy fantasy years before. She lived in the real world, okay, well Neptune, not necessarily the real world. But she still lived in a place where she knew that money couldn't give you everything. 'Mo Money, 'Mo Problems. She thought as she threw a gang sign mentally in her head… oh crap was that an East Coast rapper or a West Coast rapper… she could never remember…

"What? Did I strike a nerve, Mars?" Lamb smirked at her and she realized that she'd probably been zoning out for the last fifteen seconds.

"Sorry, I was trying to tally all the ways that you're an idiot in my head, but I lost count at 4,037." She desperately tried to shift the conversation away from her past romance debacles, "So what, Lamb? Just gum? No extra large box of magnum condoms that you've somehow managed to convince yourself you need?"

"Don't worry, I have plenty of those at my apartment if you feel like coming by later, I promise not to disappoint." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She ignored the last half of his statement and shot back with, "Oh, so you're not getting any action. It's too bad that Madison Sinclair left town, I hear she goes for guys clad in brown polyester." She sighed and asked hypothetically, "What _is_ it about her anyway?"

"Well she was my type? Feisty, young, blonde." When had he gotten so close to her? His cologne practically overpowered her and she stammered, "Slutty and Feisty are not the same thing."

"Yeah, but she served the purpose at the time, before I could get what I really wanted." He breathed into her ear as he spoke and she could swear the feeling went straight to her crotch. It took her longer than it normally would have to respond with "Well I'm happy that your mail-order bride finally came in… but I must away. Your job won't do itself you know. I've got files to read, philanderers to photograph, evidence to legally obtain."

She put her basket by the door with all her items still in it and walked out. What the HELL was that? Now that she was out in the fresh air she could almost forget the chill he gave her when his breath washed over her ear. No one affected her this way. No one ever had, and there was no way that Don Lamb was going to be the person to. First she unknowingly checked out his ass and now this? The feeling in her lower stomach told her to get home and get some …uh… personal items out of her bedside drawer and get herself off thinking about that feeling. Oh god, had she really just thought that?! Had she really just contemplated masturbating to Don Lamb? She smacked herself in the forehead. Her blood sugar must be low, that's the obvious answer, really. God damnit, the Candy Corn! 'and extra batteries' her subconscious added. She sighed, she'd just stop at the 7-11 on the way home, it wasn't ideal, but at least Lamb wouldn't be there...

She realized that after making her not-so-subtle exit from the store she should have sped away, not contemplated life in the parking lot of the Sac n' Pac giving Lamb plenty of time to put a $5 bill on the counter and walk out after her. He walked up behind her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped her around. Effectively pinning her to the car.

Lamb leaned in, put his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply. She didn't know how to respond. She knew how she SHOULD respond. She should threaten his life, she should kick him in the nuts, she should… stop getting wet. But it was too late, her stupid body had already betrayed her and it was just waiting for her brain to catch up. So she stood there, pinned against her Saturn in the Sac n' Pac parking lot.

"Wow, Mars, you haven't even tried to tazer me, you should be careful or I'm going to start to think you like me." He rolled his hips against hers and she could feel the obvious hardness trapped in his jeans. She let out something between a gasp and a moan and he let out a throaty chuckle into her ear, "well maybe you do like me." Suddenly his hands slid up her sides and situated themselves just below her breasts. He pulled her ear lobe between his teeth and she cursed herself for not wanting him to stop. When his mouth moved to the spot between her neck and shoulder that had always been a weakness she couldn't help but let out a breathy "Don."

She felt him smile against her skin before pulling back to look at her face. She looked at him through hooded eyes. He'd barely even touched her and she was already weak kneed. The look in his eyes made her blood run hot and wetness to gush between her legs. No one had ever looked at her that way before. He was looking at her like he wanted her more than anything on the planet, and that he was going to take her whether she wanted him to or not. This shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did.

She nervously bit her lip and he let out a guttural growl and pinned her hands over her head before capturing her mouth. This was unlike any first kiss she'd ever had. Besides for a drunken party at Hearst, her first kisses were tentative and soft, not this. Lamb kissed her like he knew what he was doing, which, okay, he probably did. He kissed her like he had waited years to do it, which, all right, he probably had. He claimed her mouth, demanding access harshly and softly at the same time. His tongue swept over hers, tasting her fully. When he released her hands she moved them to the short hairs on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, no longer an idle partner but now a willing participant. He moved his mouth back down to her neck and she tried to voice that this should be happening anywhere except against her car in the middle of the parking lot. She managed to gasp out some variation of "Go… somewhere" and figured they would drive somewhere. _Anywhere._ Her body desperately screamed at her.

"My apartment is closest," he said, grabbing her forearm and pulling her away from the car.

He bent down to pick up his bag and pointed towards the apartment complex no more than 100 yards away. Ah, that made sense, she thought in a haze, she hadn't seen his car. The walk to Lamb's was a blur, at best, and when they got inside he pushed her roughly against the door claiming her mouth again. She put her hands under his tight black t-shirt and ran her fingers over his lean, muscular back. She broke their kiss only to remove his shirt. She took off her jacket and threw it next to Lamb's discarded clothing. She moved to take off her top but he stopped her. "I want to undress you," he said.

He seized her hand, touching her much more gently than he had up to this point, and led her into his bedroom. He sat down at the edge of the bed and motioned for her to stand in front of him. She wanted nothing more than for him to pull her down and fuck her senseless. She really hadn't even thought they were going to make it to the bedroom the first time. In fact, as soon as she'd walked in she figured she was going to be bent over his kitchen table with her skirt pulled up and her underwear pulled down. But this… his gentle ministrations were something that she wasn't prepared for and it made the entire situation much more erotic.

As Lamb sat shirtless on his bed, he ran his hands up Veronica's sides, under her shirt and lifted it gently over her head. He felt the smooth skin of her stomach and back before reaching back to unhook her bra. She rocked her shoulders forward, letting the straps fall down and letting him get a full view of her. He stared. But she didn't feel like she was being analyzed or appraised, rather admired. When his mouth encircled a nipple as he unbuttoned her denim skirt she gasped and rocked her body towards him. He pulled down her skirt and underwear in one movement and she stepped out, standing fully naked in front of Lamb.

"Veronica." He said her name like it was a prayer and looked into her eyes. "I always knew you'd be perfect."

He pulled her down to straddle him as he sat, still clad in jeans, at the edge on the bed. She ground down onto him, thinking fleetingly that he might not be joking at all about the magnum condoms. A moment later, he flipped them over and laid her down onto the bed, her golden hair fanning out behind her like a halo. He moved to remove his jeans, baring himself to her for the first time. Her eyes got wide and the sight of him and he smiled knowingly, raising his eyebrows. "I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed."

He smirked and her until his mouth fell open in ecstasy. She had moved to her knees and practically inhaled his throbbing dick. She secretly loved this part of foreplay. No matter what the guy thought at this point, she was in control. She could give them pleasure, Lamb moaned and intertwined his fingers into her hair as she took him deep and tugged on his balls… or she could drive them crazy, she slowed her pace, bringing her mouth to the very tip of his cock and tracing her tongue along the underside…

"Dear God, Veronica" he gasped out, pulling her mouth away from him. She pouted in away that almost had him cumming right then.

"What, were you not enjoying yourself?" she teased, sticking her bottom lip out. He pushed her back on the bed and said "If you kept that up this night was going to be over long before it should have been. We haven't even gotten to the main event yet."

She practically cooed as he pushed her back to the bed and abruptly shoved a single finger inside of her, giving a few quick pumps. "Look at this, Mars, so wet…" he pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth closing his eyes as he tasted her for the first time.

He pushed two fingers into her now, picking up his pace and letting his thumb brush lightly over her clit. He grinned as she gasped and rolled her hips into him, desperately trying to find release. She couldn't focus on anything except Lamb's hand and was unprepared when his mouth found hers again. She could taste herself on his tongue and that sent her over the edge. Her insides pulsed and her legs shook.

Lamb removed his hand and settled his body between her thighs, aligning himself with her core and slowly pushing in as Veronica started to come down from her orgasm. She felt him pause, only partly inside of her and opened her eyes to try to figure out why. He looked her directly in the eyes and pushed into her hard, burying himself to the hilt. He wanted to make sure she knew exactly who was making her feel this way. He continued to hold the stare as he began to pump away, his hand moving back down to her clit. She wasn't prepared for the orgasm to hit so soon after her first and her legs shook at the intensity of it.

She moaned his name and clawed at the sheets and Don Lamb thought that he knew what heaven must feel like. He bent down to kiss her, changing the angle of penetration and sending her quickly over the edge a third time. This time she clawed at his back, desperately trying to make him go faster, her hips rose to meet his thrusts and when she finally moaned "Oh, God, Don, please…" he came hard inside of her. He stilled on top of her, satiated but unwilling to move, even to pull out. He felt her heart rate slow under him and he finally rolled onto his side. She turned to look at him and smiled through hooded eyes. "Well then, that was unexpected," she said throatily.

"Not for me," he answered, kissing her again.

He pulled her to his chest and fell into a more contented sleep than he could remember having in years.

**Epilogue:**

When Veronica woke up alone in Lamb's bed, her first thought was that the night before was a giant mistake if he had already bailed on her. But she turned to the nightstand and laughed when saw a handful of candy corn shaped into a heart. In the middle there was a post-it note that said "Last night was amazing. I'm sorry I had to leave, I got called to the station and didn't want to wake you. I want to see you tonight. You won't be disappointed, I promise. XO – Don"

She smiled, _"XO"? Why Sheriff, you're just __full__ of surprises._


End file.
